


The night of godspeed

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Romance, Team-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Barry and Kara try to go out more, only for an old enemy to cause trouble.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Kudos: 7





	The night of godspeed

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood to do a SuperFlash team-up after re-watching The Flash 6x18, where Barry teamed up with Hartley against Godspeed and I know some people have issues with Kara's ego and self-righteousness, considering Supergirl Season 3 but I find it easier to ignore it and remove these flaws with Kara and whether this is on Earth-Prime post-Crisis or pre-Crisis Earth-1, with Kara visiting Barry is up to the reader's interpretation and for the sake of this story, Barry and Iris broke up after Season 5, since to be honest, Iris stating she doesn't care about Barry's feelings, when she said she wasn't bothered with Nora working with Thawne despite knowing what he had done, cost me most of my good graces and while she was better in Season 6, after 5x19, I just can't get behind WestAllen anymore but I'm going to try make Iris more tolerable, like she was in Season 6.
> 
> Any criticism, swearing or harassing me due to me not supporting WestAllen shall be ignored and deleted, since I will not care, I have no intention of engaging in pointless debates with people trying to justify things that I do not approve of and I'm tired of the various bunches of Arrowverse trollers trying to attack me. To those pathetic trolls, I say, "Don't like, don't read, get lost and read something else you might like and stop bothering me, since I'm not going to give a rat's ass about your whining, just agree to disagree, grow up and move on."
> 
> And as much as Nash is an OK Wells, asides from the fact that he released the Anti-Monitor and started the Crisis, no Wells is ever gonna top Harry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Kara was on the treadmill in S.T.A.R. Labs in Speed Lab before she stopped as she and Barry smiled at each other, while she panted out, with Kara wearing a black tank top and sweatpants and Barry was wearing a jacket, a shirt and jeans. They had tried to give each other a chance after Barry and Iris broke up after their daughter had been erased from existence and Thawne.

"So, would you guys like to later go play Jenga or do a karaoke night with us later tonight? We can invite Winn, Alex, Lena, J'onn…" Barry suggested, wanting to hang out more with Kara and her friends.

"Actually, I was thinking something more private tonight." Kara said with a smirk that Barry shared a moment later, realizing what was she implying.

"So, the two of us, your place, or mine? Maybe we can watch something silly and cute on Netflix, like 'When We First Met'?" Barry suggested.

"Popcorn, coke, candles…" Kara teased.

Kara got down from the treadmill and they stared at each other for a moment, as they started to feel this inexplicable atmosphere as their lips neared, about to kiss, when suddenly, a white bolt of lightning, very familiar to Barry, sped around, throwing papers around before Barry and Kara were knocked away, Kara crashing to the wall and Barry falling over the table, when a speedster in white suit appeared and Barry glared. "Godspeed."

Suddenly, Godspeed outstretched his hands and started draining Barry of his Speed Force energy as Barry groaned. "You don't deserve this speed. I do."

Kara recovered, punching Godspeed, knocking him away. Before Kara could punch him again, Godspeed dodged and was on the other side of the room. "You aren't fast enough to stop me, Supergirl." He dodged Kara's punches in superspeed and sped around, landing several blows to Kara, who groaned and was knocked down before he turned to Barry. "None of you are. This is your only warning, Flash. Give me your speed or your city will pay and death will rain down upon your city. You have one hour. Choose wisely."

Godspeed sped off as Harry, Allegra, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph entered, while Barry and Kara stared in horror.

"What happened?" Allegra asked.

* * *

"I thought you sent Godspeed to Iron Heights months ago. What is he, a time remnant?" Allegra asked.

"No. They were all fakes. Some drones, who didn't speak, just made incoherent noises, like a broken modem. The real Godspeed, August Heart, is controlling them all remotely." Cisco explained.

"And this one's did some kind of a blast. It was like a lightning storm entering the room and his thunder knocked us both down on our asses." Kara said.

"Not thunder. Vibrations." Barry corrected.

"Makes sense." Cisco nodded.

"Go fast enough, you create a sonic boom. Velocity transmutes vibration into the air." Harry acknowledged.

Cisco reviewed the footage of Godspeed draining Barry's speed and showed them a simulation on the screen. "Only problem is Godspeed figured out a way to reverse those vibrations and use them to extract speed from a speedster."

"And he's fast enough that he can charge momentum and become strong enough that he could actually punch me close range and hurt me. He may be as fast as the Reverse-Flash, if not faster. How are we going to take him down?" Kara asked.

"We don't know yet." Caitlin said.

"We need to do something, fast. Get on with it." Iris ordered.

"And what exactly do you propose, team leader?" Kara asked sarcastically and Iris opened her mouth to argue before Kara continued. "I don't recall you having a science degree and would you also like have a discussion with Barry, while Godspeed kills more innocent people in the meantime, like you wanted to discuss with him going into the Speed Force, while it was ripping the whole world apart? Or, oh wait, let's say that Godspeed sends here a time remnant or another one of his drones or something to kill us, do you propose another suicidal plan, like when Nazis were about to gut me?"

Iris winced and pouted, glaring but couldn't find herself to shoot something back upon Kara calling her out.

"We'll see if we can come up with something." Cisco said, trying to defuse the tense situation as Barry and Kara left and Iris was silent before she and the rest were trying to focus on an idea how to take down Godspeed.

* * *

Kara was in the Speed Lab, training and throwing punches in the air as Barry entered. "Are you alright?"

"It's Godspeed." Kara said as she stared in front of her. "He's even faster than you or me. And how are we supposed to beat him?"

"I don't know. But we will." Barry promised as he held her hand. "Look, whatever beats one of us, we can face it together."

"What if we lose?" Kara asked.

"Then we lose together too." Barry said.

"Guys. You need to see this." Ralph said as he entered and turned on the TV, where was live news report of Godspeed in the city plaza, holding one of the civilians a hostage.

" _Do you see this, Flash? Now, listen carefully. You have one minute to give me what I want._ " Godspeed said as he showed the frightened woman to the camera as she sobbed in fear. " _For each 60 seconds late, one of these hostages dies until you surrender what belongs to me._ "

"We need to do something." Kara said.

"How are you gonna stop him? He's too fast for both of you." Caitlin pointed out.

"We have to try." Barry said.

* * *

"Time's up, Flash." Godspeed said, about to plunge his hand into the woman's chest before Supergirl flew down from above, knocking Godspeed down, while the Flash in superspeed got the civilians to safety and cleared the plaza.

Godspeed turned to the Flash. "Have you come to give me what's mine?"

"No. Actually, we've come here to kick your ass." Supergirl quipped.

"You'll have to catch me first." Godspeed taunted as he sped off, with the Flash chasing him and Supergirl following them, while they were chasing Godspeed through the streets and on the walls of the buildings of Central City before Supergirl cornered Godspeed.

Supergirl and Godspeed rushed at each other, exchanging blows but Supergirl was in a disadvantage due to Godspeed being faster than the Flash as he knocked her down. Supergirl recovered and used her arms to block and managed to land a lucky hit at Godspeed, who sped off as they resumed their chase.

"He's running at Mach 5, he's even faster than both of you." Cisco said as he observed the situation on the screen.

"He doesn't know this city like we do." Supergirl said.

The Flash and Godspeed were speeding around in the maze of alleys and running on rooftops and walls of the buildings and as Godspeed ran up, Supergirl flew down opposite of his direction but Godspeed dodged, causing for Supergirl and the Flash to crash at each other as they both fell down, grunting in pain.

"He's too fast." Supergirl groaned as she got up.

Godspeed neared the Flash and laughed. "You are pathetic. You don't deserve this speed you were given. We do!"

Godspeed outstretched his hand and started draining the Flash of Speed Force again but the Flash sped off, with Godspeed chasing him as they ran up the building until the Flash started to lose his speed and fall down before Supergirl flew up and caught him as they descended to safety.

"Guys, we can't stop Godspeed, he's too powerful. Any ideas?" Supergirl called out.

"Lightning and vibrational force. It's going to cause a thermogenic blast and make Godspeed unstable on a molecular level." Harry said.

"Barry, throw the lightning at Godspeed and Kara, upon the impact, you need to hit Godspeed as hard as you can." Cisco explained. "If you time it right…"

"…then Godspeed's toast." The Flash finished.

"Flash! Supergirl! Now you will both feel the real power of speed!" Godspeed yelled from the rooftop, surging with lightning.

"You ready for this?" Supergirl asked.

"Let's do this." The Flash said.

The Flash sped away, charging his arm before speeding back, just as Supergirl flew up, with her fist ready, while Godspeed ran down towards her before the Flash threw lightning at Godspeed and upon the impact of Godspeed with Supergirl's punch and the Flash's lightning, an explosion of energy followed and Supergirl was falling down but recovered as she flew down safely, while Godspeed crashed to a car.

"He's down." Supergirl announced.

They took off Godspeed's mask to reveal a man who neither of them recognized but his mouth then let out incoherent noises as they both sighed in frustration.

"Another fake." Supergirl groaned.

"Guys. That's not August Heart." The Flash grumbled.

"Another Godspeed drone. Figures." Caitlin realized, just as frustrated. "We'll get Heart one day."

* * *

Later, Barry and Kara were in their shared apartment, watching a film on TV, sitting on the couch, while Kara rested her head on Barry's shoulder, who had his arm around her neck as he had a bowl of popcorn at his lap as they both ate from it.

Kara laughed at how the film ended. "So, now you're telling me Noah can relate more to Carrie than with Avery?"

"Looks like he has more in common with her best friend. It's sad, right, considering the things he tried to do to win her over." Barry said and then they both narrowed their eyes at the screen.

"Hey, Barry, I didn't want to say anything earlier, but doesn't Ethan look like…" Kara trailed off.

"…Ronnie, yeah. Weird." Barry said.

"You ever considered trying things with Caitlin?" Kara asked.

"Honestly… maybe. But I guess I was so focused on Iris that I ignored what had been in front of me the whole time but dwelling on what could've been, is not gonna help." Barry noted.

"I guess." Kara said as she smiled at Barry. "If there's something I've learned, we need to appreciate what we have and not take it for granted."

"Yeah. Wherever we go, we're in it together. You and me." Barry said as they kissed and laid down on the couch, Kara unbuttoning Barry's shirt, while he took off her top as they tossed their clothes on the floor, while making out until they both fell asleep, with Kara resting her head on Barry's chest, both of their naked bodies wrapped in a blanket, lying on the couch and snuggling towards each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I've softened around Iris in Season 6, but honestly, Iris being the leader of Team Flash, after Barry returned in Season 4 premiere, is ridiculous, since there is no proof that Iris has tech skills equal to Cisco or Felicity and quite frankly, I don't buy the argument "Cisco taught her, when Barry was gone." as some WestAllen stans might try to argue, plus her fighting Marlize seemed Mary Sue to me, she might have some training from Joe as a cop daughter and fighting off Nazis with Felicity, total Mary Sue moment and her idea about hacking into the Pipeline in Crisis on Earth-X was suicidal, considering that the Nazis could've easily rewritten the passcode and she and Felicity had no time to crack it.
> 
> Funny thing, the film that Barry and Kara watched at the end, was a Netflix film called "When We First Met", with Adam DeVine, Alexandra Daddario and Robbie Amell in main roles, hence the quip about the guy resembling Ronnie and before you start thinking that, he wasn't the stereotype "douchebag" boyfriend but a nice, sympathetic guy, who was nice to DeVine's character but DeVine, as much as he liked Amell's character too, he was sour he didn't end up with Daddario's character.
> 
> Basically, the main character meets a girl at a Halloween party and they hang around and are attracted to each other, only for the main character to get friendzoned at the end and then, when she gets engaged three years later, the main character finds a photo booth, that allows him to go back in time to try and win her over, but no matter what he does or how he tries to change for her, somehow the relationship doesn't seem to work out eventually, no matter how many times he goes back in time and be enough different for her for them to be together, only for him to realize in the end that they are better off as friends and that he has more in common with the girl's best friend and in the end starts dating her instead and is happy with her. If only something like this had happened with Barry and Iris and Barry would end up with Caitlin. A bit corny film but it's an amusing watch, if you're bored.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
